Together Forever
by Free Again
Summary: They say that when you grow up with someone, you are bound to fall in love with them. And they stay Together Forever. Edward and Bella growing up, and falling in love. And facing the hardships along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I have had this chapter written since the beginning of summer. This is eventually going to be a longer story- but i have like no time to write now. And no ideas. Which is like the most horrible thing ever. But I hope you like this story. Chapter. Thing. **

Together Forever

Free Again

Ch 1- They Meet

Age: 6

"Bella honey, we're here. Time to get up." My mother's voice was trying to lure me out of sleep, but I didn't want to open my eyes and see my new house. I was still dreaming of my princess room back in Phoenix. I opened my eyes and saw my new stepfather standing right behind my mom. Right now I hate him because he made me move to a new place. I remember when my mom told me I was moving to Washington.

-+-

"Bella, it's time to go get ready for bed." I tried pouting, so she would let me stay up a little latter, because I wanted to finish watching the movie. It would have worked like always except for the fact my step-dad Phil was in the room, and he never falls for stuff like that. (Okay, so I think it should read: I tried pouting, so she would let me stay up a little later, I wanted to finish watching my movie, but Phil-my stepfather-was in the room, and he never falls for it. *It was kinda a big run on without commas, so I broke it up; just a suggestion*) I split it into two different paragraphs, because it was on big run-on. Even though that reminds me of lit. We spent sooooo much time on that, and i never really payed any attention to it- so you're my beta to help me with that stuff. So I got up and went upstairs. After putting on my nightgown and brushing my teeth I got in bed and waited for my mom to read me a story and tuck me in. After waiting a couple minutes I went down stairs to go find out what was taking her so long.

"Renee, you have to tell her soon. I have to be in Florida in three weeks, so we need to start driving soon so we can drop her off."

"Oh, I know Phil. But we just got married, and she has been through so much change; I don't want to just drop it on her. I have to ease her into it; like I did for you. If I had just told her we were getting married she would have thrown temper tantrums and done everything in her power to keep us separated."

Beta'd till here so far, got to go change I'm still in my bathing suit. :) I'll be back in a few minutes. I've mostly just added a few commas that were missing and fixed a couple comma splices. Mostly just some grammatical stuff. Anything else, I'll run by you before I change it.

Vannah

"You do know you waited until the night before the wedding to tell her you were the one getting married. She was under the impression that her aunt wanted her to be the flower girl. Then you told her, and she was shell-shocked into not complaining. You should tell her and let her get used to the idea. Not tell her right before so she has no time to express her doubts."

I heard my mom start to get up, so I raced up the stairs while trying to decipher what I had heard. One, Phil was in on the wedding from the beginning. Two, he knew that I was being tricked. Three, he was planning on making my mom put me somewhere. Four, he is the reason my mom has been lying to me. She always told me the truth before she met him, and now she is keeping secrets from me. With him.

"Bella, are you ready for your story?" I smiled at her and nodded. Whatever Phil made her do, she would always be my mommy. I held up Beauty and the Beast to her and she opened it to the first page. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a splendid castle deep in the forest. He had everything his heart desired. But despite his wealth and possessions, he was spoiled, selfish, and unkind… Belle and the prince embraced and kissed. The delighted servants cheered and they, too, were transformed back into people. Mrs. Potts brushed off her apron and embraced her little boy. 'Mama,' asked Chip, "are they going to live happily ever after?' 'Of course, my dear.' She smiled. 'Of course.' The end" I was still wide awake when she finished my favorite story. But this was mostly because I knew I had to stay awake to hear what Phil was telling her to tell me.

"Mommy, are we going to live together forever like Belle and the prince?" I looked up in time to see her eyes widen.

"Well, you are going to have to go to college. And you are going to meet your own prince and go live with him. And wouldn't you want to live with your prince rather than your old mom."

"So we are going to be together until I have to go to college, right?" I smiled at her, not letting her know I knew she was sending me away somewhere.

"You know how Phil plays baseball, and he has to travel a lot? Well, we decided that it would be better for you if you were in a stable home and not moving around with us all the time."

"So you are going to send me somewhere?" I was fighting back tears at this point. Time to add a number five- he was making my mom abandon me.

"How did you know?"

"You took too long coming upstairs, so I went to go look for you." She heard the tears in my voice and pulled me onto her lap, and she started to rock with me like she had when I was little.

"I am so sorry. If we could take you with us we would. But wouldn't you rather have a home and friends, instead of living in a trailer and moving around all the time?"

"I want to be with you, not anyone else. This is all his fault. He made you want to get rid of me." The tears were coming freely now, and neither of us spoke for a while. Finally I broke the silence, "Mommy?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Where am I going to live?"

"In Washington."

"Oh, with Dad."

-+-

That was three nights ago. Phil found us curled up on my bed the morning after and carried me into the car while my mom packed a suitcase for me. Once we started to drive, my mom told me she was going to pack all of my stuff up to send to me. Now I am standing outside of my dad's white house with them; waiting for him to answer the door. I haven't seen him since two Christmases ago, and I don't really remember what he looks like.

"Phil, try knocking again." My mom sounded worried, and so was I. What if my dad had forgotten about me? Then I noticed a button about eye level. Neither one of the adults had seen it, so I reached up and pressed it. Almost immediately barking started from inside. And it sounded like a big dog. Or maybe more than one.

"Jake, down. Sit." I heard my dad on the other side of the door, and my mother gave a sigh of relief. Probably because she could now abandon me. The door opened, and I was greeted with a big brown-red blur knocking me down. It didn't hurt, but even if it had the face licking that followed would have erased it.

"Ewwie. That tickles. Stop it." I was laughing when the dog was pulled off of me.

"Sorry about that Bells. He's still a bit jumpy." My dad held up a hand to help me back onto my feet. "Where's her stuff?"

"Her suitcase is in the car, and we are going to send anything she wants once we get back to Arizona." She says that but I doubt that she would send my entire room up here. Just the things she can put into boxes. My dad went to the car and picked up my suitcase and went into his- and now my- house. I turned to my mom with tears in my eyes and she leaned down to give me a hug, but I had finally had enough, and I pushed her away then ran into the woods that surrounded my dad's house.

I didn't stop running, and neither did the tears, until I reached a meadow. It was like a place from a fairy tale, with a slight fog making it hard to see everything. From what I could see there was a stream along one side, and tons of wild flowers. Everywhere I looked was another color- red, yellow, purple, orange, and blue flowers, combined with the green grass made it a rainbow. That was where I was, Rainbow Meadow.

"Umm, excuse me. What are you doing in my meadow?" I whipped around and came face to face with a boy with green eyes. At first I thought he was an elf or something, but his shirt said Power Rangers, and I didn't think an elf or fairy would be wearing that. "Are you done staring at me now?"

"What?" I was still processing everything. How had this _boy_ found such a beautiful place?

"Well first I asked what you were doing here, and then you didn't answer and just stared at me so I asked if you were done. So are you going to answer my questions?"

"If you say this is your meadow why isn't your name on it?"

"On the papers it is located on my parent's land, so I could get Chief Swan to come arrest you for trespassing."

"Did you just say Chief _Swan_?"

"Yeah, do you know who he is? He put my brother in jail once. And my brother was trespassing, too."

"I don't think my dad would put me in jail. So you can't threaten me with that."

"Chief Swan doesn't have any kids, so I could also put you in jail for lying to me." When he said lying it reminded me of my mom, which reminded me of the whole reason I had found this meadow. As I remembered my knees buckled and I burst into tears again. The boy's eyes widened. "I didn't mean I would actually put you in jail. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Please." He stopped jabbering and sat down next to me, giving me and awkward hug. After I cried all of my tears I realized he was staring at me.

"Are you done yet?" I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Jeez, you girls can go on crying forever. Want to start over?"

"Sure. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. Well, except my dad he calls me Bells."

"My name is Edward Cullen. Everyone calls me Edward, except my brother who calls me Shorty. But that is just because he is ten and way taller than me." He stuck his hand out, and we shook hands. "So how old are you?"

"Six, but I'll be seven at the end of July."

"Me too. So why are you here?"

"Want to know my story?" He shook his head yes and I started from when I started to get ready for my 'aunts wedding' and ended when I ran away from my mom.

"Wow, the only interesting thing that has happened to me is I was adopted. But I don't even remember that since I was a baby when it happened. Want to come over to my house?"

"What if they make me go back to my dad's?"

"I'm sure Esme wouldn't make you do anything against your will." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the wood until we reached his house. Which was bigger than my mom's, and she had a pretty big house.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pool?" I playfully glared at him, and he shrugged. And kept on pulling my up to the house. Once we got to the door he punched in a code and the door opened. He never even touched it.

"We each have our own code, so the house keeps track of who enters and exits. I put a two in so it would know I had someone with me." Edward lead me over to the stairs, just as two people came barreling down. They skid to a stop upon seeing me. There was a boy and a girl. The girl looked younger than all of us, but that was just because of her height. Her face made her look older than Edward and I, but that might easily have been because of the pixie-like black hair she had rather than the expression on her face. The boy was taller than the three of us, and his dirty blond hair hung in his eyes.

"So Edward. Who have you brought today? Another person to play with. Is she nicer than Jessica and Lauren, they didn't play fair when you weren't in the room." The girl was bouncing with excitement as she spoke to Edward.

"Of course she is. And maybe they just didn't like you, Alice."

"They only played fair when you were in the room. Everyone else and they would totally ignore us. And then it was like they were psychic, poof Edward and they were best friend with the rest of us."

"So who are all of you?" I decided to risk a question, because I was hopelessly lost.

"Sorry Bella, this is my sister Alice and our friend Jasper. Alice is the Cullen's only real daughter. Both of them are the same age as us. Where are Em and Rose?" Alice giggled, and Jasper blushed.

"Oh." Edward shuffled awkwardly and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Bella can meet them later. Emmett is the older brother that I told you about, and Rosalie is Jaspers older sister. They like being alone, so we don't bother them."

"Are they like boyfriend girlfriend?" I was still trying to clarify the whole family thing.

"I don't think they are old enough to do that. They just sit in Emmett's room. And do stuff." Edward looked extremely uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"Want to play hide and seek?" Alice spoke up in her high pixie-like voice. Everyone said yes and we stuck our hands in the middle to pick who had to be it. Jasper got picked and Alice ran off as he started to count. I was looking around trying to figure out where to go when Edward grabbed my hand and motioned for me to follow him. I did, because he probably knew all of the hiding places in his house. He went into a room that looked like an office or something, and opened a hidden door in the wall. Behind it was a little room, perfectly sized for the two of us. He slid the door all the way shut and turned on a light. There was a mini-fridge in the wall and a pile of blankets.

"This is our tornado room. We aren't supposed to play in here, so Jasper probably won't find us." We sat in the silent room, not talking but just enjoying knowing there was another person sharing the space with you. Suddenly we heard voices coming through the door, in the office.

"Carlisle, are you sure that no one can enter your ground without someone from your family with them."

"They can enter, but I would know if they had." There were a few moments of silence and then he started to talk again, "Well it would seem that Edward found her and brought her into the house, he was out in the woods this morning in your direction."

"Oh, thank god. She just ran away from her mother. I don't know if she doesn't want to live with me, or it was just too much for her to take in. Renee told me that Bella only found out three days ago that she was coming to live with me. I have known for about a month now. You know I got Jake as a welcome present, and he welcomed her by knocking her over."

"You can join us for dinner tonight. We can catch up on our lives, and that is the only time all of the family actually convenes in one place."

"Sure why not, I'm glad Bella found a friend here. Can I invite Renee and Phil over too?"

"I don't see why not. I haven't seen her since Bella was born. And that was because she was in the hospital where I work. She just wanted to escape this place, but I don't know why. She loved growing up here, either that or she put on a show for here parents." Their voices faded away, so I assumed they had left the room.

"I guess they found me. But I'm glad that I found you."

**Thanks for actually getting down here. And if you want me to update any of my stories review them. And bug me until i update. I think all i need is people to force me to do it. So please review. **

**********AND I WANT TO THANK MY OH-SO-AMAZING BETA MRZ . DRACOMALFOY. *******without the spaces of course if you want to go find her. or just go to my page and follow the link. does anyone know why they don't let you have words connected to the . Probably so you don't advertise stuff i guess. but there are always way around the rules. ANd i have like 5 minutes left of FACS class. so i am going to see how much i can just ramble on. **

**Big announcement. I am going to do NaNoWriMo. Which is National Novel Writing Month. It's in november. and the person who is getting me to do it is my amazing beta MRZ . DRACOMALFOY. I think it is going to be so amazing. And if anyone is doing it please tell me. Or if you even decided to read all my random rambley-ness. I have 3 min- so i am going to go publish this.**


	2. AN

**This is an authors note. Just so you know.**

**Okay. I do know that I am a horrible person for not updating in forever. But I am currently doing NaNoWriMo. Which is national novel writing month. And after November is over I promise I will update. I am going to put a poll on my profile as to which story is going to get the first update, so go check it out and vote. **

**And if you are doing NaNo, tell me. Please. I think it is amazing that they made a month for people to write a novel, and it would be fun to see what everyone else's ideas are. **

**Just make sure you vote. Please.**


	3. AN2 sorry

**SORRY. I didn't know i had to click put on profile. the poll is officially up. i hope. tell me if it's not. and i am going to delete this authors note, so don't review or anything**


End file.
